Rifle
Rifle is a category of ranged weapons. Rifles have a longer range and slower rate of fire than carbines and pistols. Crafted rifles Energy rifles Kinetic rifles Quest Rewards and Loot These rifles are either dropped by creatures and NPCs, or given as rewards for completing quests. Stats on these weapons are almost always random and generally reflect the CL of the weapon. AK-Prime Rifle Borvo Guard Rifle CY-M Ink Rifle Commander LD-1 Rifle Converted SG82 Rifle Corellian Destroyer Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 64 Required Profession: Commando Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' *'Base DPS:' Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Looted from Kerritamba Warriors in the Kkowir Forest. Notes: The Corellian Destroyer is a favorite among Commando's looking for big damage. Has an green electrical effect when fired. CorSec E-11 Rifle Covert Retaliation Skill Mods: * Melee Defense +10 * General Ranged Accuracy +7 * Ranged Defense +8 Coynite Disruptor Rifle '''Skill Mods:' *Precision +10 Darklighter's SG-82 Darksting Assassin Dawnsorrow Rifle Skill Mods: * General Ranged Accuracy: 8 * General Ranged Speed: 10 DC-15 Rifle Disruptor Rifle Skill Mods: * Precision 10 Doombringer DP-23 * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: Bounty Hunter * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 514 - 1027 ** DPS : 962 * Other Stats: ** Range : 0-64m * No schematic. How to obtain: looted from the Doom Bringer droid. DP-23 Rifle Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Elite Tusken Rifle Ewok Crossbow A rare loot from Ewok Donkuwah. Has not Dropped since Pre-CU * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Energy ** Damage: 77 - 126 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m * Bio Link: No EZ Strike E-11 Rifle Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 50 Required Profession: Commando Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 326-600 *'Base DPS:' 578 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m Notes: This item is No-Trade. How to obtain: Profession gift at Commando Expertise II Fallann Hyper-Rifle Guardian Lightning Cannon Heavy Lightning Cannon HK-47 Disruptor LD-1 Rifle Lithitanium Rifle Special reward for completing a quest given by Victor Visalis when he is the Mayor of Bestine, Tatooine. Also lootable from Jantas on Dantooine and npcs inlvl. 38-40 dungeons (Slave Bunker in particular). * Combat Level: 40-65 (depending on looted lvl of creature) * Damage Type: Kinetic * Damage: 136-640 (may vary depending on lvl) * Range: 0-75 Nak'tra Crystal Rifle Skill Mods: * General Ranged Accuracy +10. * Rifle Speed +6. Nullifier X Skill Mods: *Rifle Speed +10 Precise Lighting Cannon Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 50 Required Profession: Bounty Hunter Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 261-522 *'Base DPS:' 488 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Given as a Career Gift to the Bounty Hunter at CL 50 (Bounty Hunter Expertise II). Notes: This item is No-Trade Proton Rifle Taskmaster Gauss Rifle Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 500-1000 *'Base DPS:' 937 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Looted from HK-Taskmaster Trandoshan Hunting Rifle The Legendary Vortex Rifle Skill Mods: *Constitution +10 *Precision +10 Trandoshan Laser Rifle Tusken King Rifle Vershyi Sharpshooter White Thranta Rifle Random Loot Drops These rifles can be looted from enemies of approximately the same level as their certification. Please note that these listed weapon's stats are always the same, unlike some other randomly looted weapons that have the exact same CL as the enemy that dropped them and have completely random stats. You can tell the difference between these two types of looted weapon by looking at their names - the ones that have the same stats each time have something such as "Modified", "Converted", or "Adjusted" in their names. Variant Loot Quick Reference Table Name CL Primary Damage Type Max Damage Range Range Adjusted CDEF Rifle 10 Energy 48-95 64m Converted SG-82 Rifle 20 Energy 91-182 64m Modified DLT-20 Rifle 30 Energy 135-270 64m DLT-20 Rifle Variant 40 Energy 185-370 64m Retrofitted E-11 Rifle 50 Energy 240-479 64m Adjusted Tusken Rifle 60 Energy 294-588 64m Converted T-21 Rifle 70 Energy 349-698 64m Modified T-21 Rifle 80 Energy 411-821 64m Gallery Energy rifle gallery File:A280.jpg|A280 Blaster Rifle File:AdvLaser.jpg|Advanced Laser Rifle File:Beam.jpg|Beam Rifle File:CDEF.jpg|CDEF Rifle File:Fallann.jpg|Covert Retaition File:TuskenGeneric.jpg|Darksting Assassin File:DawnsorrowRifle.jpg|Dawnsorrow Rifle File:DC-15r.jpg|DC-15 Rifle File:DisruptorRifle.jpg|Disruptor Rifle File:DP23.jpg|DP-23 Rifle File:E11Rifle.jpg|E11 Rifle File:EWEB.jpg|E-Web Rifle File:Beam.jpg|Heavy Acid Rifle File:JawaRifle.jpg|Jawa Ion Rifle File:LightningGun.jpg|Light Lightning Rifle File:DC-15r.jpg|Master Crafted DC-15 Rifle File:Nak'traRifle.jpg|Nak'tra Crystal Rifle File:Berserker.jpg|Nullifier X File:ProtonRifle.jpg|Proton Rifle File:SG82.jpg|SG-82 Rifle File:T21Rifle.jpg|T21 Rifle File:DisruptorRifle&Carbine.jpg|Tenloss DXR-6 Disruptor File:TrandoshanRifle.jpg|Trandoshan Hunters Rifle 1-B File:TrandoshanRifle.jpg|Trandoshan Hunting Rifle File:LaserRifle2.jpg|Trandoshan Laser Rifle File:LaserRifle2.jpg|Vershyi Sharpshooter Kinetic rifle gallery File:Berserker.jpg|Berserker Rifle File:EliteTusken.jpg|Elite Tusken Rifle File:Fallann.jpg|Fallann Hyper-Rifle File:LD1.jpg|LD-1 Rifle File:StokhliSpraystick.jpg|Spraystick File:TuskenGeneric.jpg|Tusken Rifle Category:Rifles